


Brothers in Arms

by 23Ddoglobos1996



Category: The Good Doctor (TV 2017)
Genre: Bullying, Canon Autistic Character, Canonical Character Death, F/M, Family Abuse, I'm replacing Carly, Original autistic Characters, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Shaun and Steve have two younger siblings, Steve Murphy Lives
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 07:47:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29747274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/23Ddoglobos1996/pseuds/23Ddoglobos1996
Summary: This story will be similar to the show but quite different, basically what if Steve didn't die what if he didn't fall from that Train. And i will be focusing on these two. And i wont dive in to all the medical stuff some but not alot.
Relationships: Aaron Glassman & Shaun Murphy, Lea Dilallo/Shaun Murphy, Shaun Murphy/Original Female Character(s), Shaun Murphy/Steve Murphy, Steve Murphy (The Good Doctor)/Original Female Character(s), Steve Murphy and Aaron Glassman
Kudos: 1





	1. Brotherhood

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! So I'm making a new story about what would happen if Steve Murphy didn't die during that Train scene and Shaun caught him and ill also make a few changes to this story though it will be similar to the show. And I'm also not going to show what happens at the Hospital all the time, I will show a few scenes from it but it's not the focus of this story. And I will be accepting reviews and answering your responses and questions. All right enjoy this story!

Shaun Murphy is getting ready his clothes and everything else and is packing up to go to San Jose California with his Brother to become a surgical resident at San Jose st Bonaventure Hospital. A stray cat is watching him from a mirror while he brushes his hair and washes his hands, after he does that he takes his rubix cube and a picture of him and his Brother and takes it with him he then takes his toy scalpel that his Brother gave to him and takes it with him also. He finishes brushing his hair, afterwards he straightens it he walks in the middle of Aaron Glassman's house to see his Brother standing there with his bags.

Steve Murphy) You ready?

Shaun Murphy) Yes, lets go.

The two Brothers leave the house and walk to their destination. It is a cloudy day in Casper Wyoming, they then walked into the middle school where they went, a Soccer ball lands near Shaun's feet.

FLASHBACK  
A young Shaun Murphy is seen on the ground with blood on his head being punched by School kids until his Brother shows up punches the bullies and saves him.

END OF FLASHBACK 

Kid) Mister?

Kid) Mister?

Steve Murphy) Shaun?

He then kicks the ball back to the Kid and the Kid play's with it.

Steve Murphy) Shaun is everything ok?

Shaun Murphy) Yes, we are going to be late for our flight let's go.

Steve Murphy) Ok

They keep walking, when they reach the city they waited for a bus and when the bus came they got on it. The Bus finally stopped at Cheyenne Regional Airport and they went straight to their plane.

Flight attendant) Ladies and Gentlemen welcome to San Jose International Airport.

They stepped off the Plane and into the Airport and right away Steve knew something was wrong with Shaun.

Steve Murphy) Hey I know that you don't like a lot of noise or crowds but we'll get though this and once we are out of the Airport we will go see Dr. Glassman and go to the Hospital so you can go to your interview. Ok?

Shaun nods

Steve Murphy) Ok

But once they turn around they see a boy on the floor with shards of glass on him.

Women) Help!

The woman's husband) Adam?!

Women) Oh,my,god!

The women's husband) Adam?! Somebody call 911!

Women) Oh my god!

A man comes up

Man) I'm a doctor, let me take a look. Let me take a look. His jugular veins's been cut. Does anyone have a clean cloth? Please someone?

Women) I have a fresh change of clothes in my bag.

Man) That's great.

Shaun Murphy) You're killing him.

Man) I'm saving his life he was bleeding out.

Shaun Murphy) N- You have it in the wrong place.

Man) I think I remember enough of Anatomy 101 to know where the jugular vein is.

Shaun Murphy) You would be in the right place if he were an adult. He's not an adult he is a boy. Which means you're also putting pressure on his trachea which means he's not currently breathing. You have to put the pressure higher up.

Shaun Murphy) You would be in the right place if he were an adult. He's not an adult he is a boy. Which means you're also putting pressure on his trachea which means he's not currently breathing. You have to put the pressure higher up.

He comes closer to the wounded boy.

Shaun Murphy) There.

He pulls up his shirt

Shaun Murphy) Some glass. He'll be fine.

Man) Who are you?

Shaun Murphy) Hello I'm Doctor Shaun Murphy I'm a Surgical resident at San Jose St. Bonaventure Hospital.

LATER

Shaun is checking the boy when he notices something.

Shaun Murphy) The veins in the boy's left arm are popping.

Woman) Is that bad?

Man) I-I don't see.

Shaun Murphy) Intrathoracic pressure.

Man)No, his chest is rising. He's breathing.

Shaun Murphy) No, the... the chest is moving paradoxically. The left lung is in , Who here has a sharp knife, blade five inches or longer? Nobody? You should start artificial respiration he's going to stop breathing very soon.

Shaun then walks with his Brother to get a Knife. They stop at TSA Security.

TSA Security Guy) You cant be back here.

Shaun Murphy) Oh, I need a Knife, where do you keep the Knives people forget they're traveling with?

TSA Security Guy) A Knife? Sure, Anything else?

Shaun Murphy) I do also need a narrrow six foot tube and high-proof alcohol and gloves and baggage-handling tape, but I am going to get the alcohol from the duty free store and the tube from the back of a soda machine.

TSA Security Guy) Well, I wish you all the luck with that but I'm not going to give you a Knife.

Shaun Murphy) No, I need a knife it-it's... it's very...There is a medical emergency. There's a medical emergency. That one . That one right near the top looks very sharp.

Shaun points to the Knife.

Shaun Murphy) Would you get it for me?

TSA Security Guy) No, I'm not going to give you a knife.

Shaun Murphy) There's not the time.

Shaun then takes the Knife and runs away.

TSA Security Guy) Weapon! Weapon!

Steve Murphy) Shaun!

Steve runs after him.

Shaun tries to get far but is knocked down by one of the TSA officers.

TSA Security Guy) Drop it! You idiot! You're lucky we didn't just shoot.

A woman comes by.

Women) No He's trying to save my son's life.

Shaun then comes back to the scene and tries to save this boy's life. He is successful and he saved the boy's life

Man) He saved his life!

Everyone in the room is congratulating him including his Brother.

Shaun and Steve and the boy and his parents get in a van to go to the Hospital.

Shaun Murphy) I need to get to San Jose Hospital.

Paramedic) That's where we're going.

Shaun Murphy) Good

He then looks at the Couple that are holding hands.

FLASHBACK 

Ethan Murphy) How hard can it be to just act like a normal human being?!

Marcie Murphy) He doesn't know how.

Ethan Murphy) Bull! What are we supposed to do now?huh? This is the third school he's been thrown out of.

Marcie Murphy) We'll find another school.

Ethan Murphy) No,we won't cause nothing's gonna change. They can't handle him and I don't blame him, cause obviously we can't handle him, either.

Shaun is holding his bunny then his Father talks to him.

Ethan Murphy) What the hell happened this time? What happened?!

Marcie Murphy) You're hurting him.

Steve then runs to his Father and tries to stop him.

Ethan Murphy) What did you do?! Shaun!

He slaps him

Marcie Murphy) No!

Ethan Murphy) Will you stop petting that stupid rabbit?!

He throws the rabbit on the ground and kills it.

END OF FLASHBACK 

Shaun Murphy) It changed, the boy's ecg changed.

Paramedic) It's the same 86 bpm.

Shaun Murphy) No it used to be higher.

Paramedic) No it used to be 86 it's still 86!

Shaun Murphy) No it used to come up to here.

Shaun points at the screen.

Shaun Murphy) Lower amplitude means lower voltage, lower amplitude means lower voltage!

Steve Murphy) Shaun what's going on what does it mean?

Paramedic) It means he's trying to read 20 year old equipment while driving a vehicle moving 20 miles per hour.

Steve gives the paramedic a annoying look.

The ambulance arrives at the hospital and the paramedics and the boy's parents are fast walking behind are Shaun and Steve.

Paramedic) 8 year old healthy boy status close encounter with a shattered glass sign.

Shaun Murphy) Echo

Claire Brown) Get him set up in trauma unit ekg

Shaun Murphy) We need a Echo, Echo cardiogram.

Claire Brown) Who are these guys?

Pointing at the two Brothers.

Paramedic) They also stayed at the airport.

Shaun Murphy) I'm a Doctor, he needs a echo cardiogram where are you talking him?

Claire Brown) To surgery all cardiac vital signs are in the normal range do you have any I.D?

Shaun Murphy) No his heart, it's his heart!

Claire Brown) His heart is fine.

Shaun runs after her but she stops him and looks at Steve.

Claire Brown) Control this guy or you're be both removed from the bulding.

Claire runs away but Shaun tries to run after her.

Steve Murphy) Shaun,Shaun it's no use let's just find another way to get into the Hospital.

Shaun Murphy) Ok

The two brothers then Exit the building.

The two brothers then try to get in the building each ways but it is no use

It's raining outside suddenly and Shaun looks at the sky.

FLASHBACK 

The two Brothers are at the clinic with Shaun's rabbit and Aaron Glassman is trying to save the rabbit but it's no use.

Aaron Glassman) We don't normally treat rabbit's especially..

Steve Murphy) This was the closest doctor place and it was a emergency.

Aaron Glassman) No I can see that but even if I was a vet the rabbit is dead, I'm sorry guys.

Shaun starts crying and holding his hands tightly.

Shaun Murphy) Everything smells different when it rains.

Steve looks at him.

Shaun Murphy) What do we do now?

Aaron Glassman) Well you should bury him I guess I don't know give him a nice funeral.

Shaun Murphy) Has he gone to heaven?

Aaron Glassman) Yea sure he has.

Shaun Murphy) Well I don't want him to go to heaven I want him to be here!

Steve Murphy) This wont happen again.

Shaun Murphy) It can't happen again he's dead!

Steve Murphy) I know that I mean nothing like this is ever going to happen to us ever again, because we're not going home we're never going home again. We have each other and that's all we need.

They walk out of the clinic and Shaun is holding his dead rabbit.

END OF FLASHBACK 

Shaun and Steve are sitting on a Bench waiting to get inside also Shaun is holding his Toy Scaplel with him. Claire Brown and Neil Melendez come to see him.

Neil Melendez) Why the Echo?

Claire Brown) The Boy you brought in you think needs a Echo cardiogram.

Shaun Murphy) Yes for his heart

Neil Melendez) Obviously it's for his heart that's what Echo cardiograms are for, why?

Shaun Murphy) Yes ok, ok uh?

Claire Brown) Ok I understand you think he needs a Echo cardiogram we just don't know why?

Shaun Murphy) Well I noticed that there was a slight reduction intensity of the Echo cardiogram.

Neil Melendez) Electicoly flow I noticed that too the heart rate was the same but the ampitude dropped.

Shaun Murphy) Ero cardio infusion

Neil Melendez) Reduce cardiac output

Shaun Murphy) Puts stress on the Organs.

Shaun gets up and so does Steve.

Neil Melendez) Closing them to shut down.

Shaun Murphy) Yes

Neil gets a telephone call and hangs up.

Neil Melendez) They did the Echo Which is normal no Echo cardio infusion.

Shaun Murphy) No it has to be there's no other explanation.

Neil Melendez) The Echo is normal! Which means we just wasted our time!

He storms off and Shaun wanders off.

Claire Brown) Is he okay?

Steve Murphy) Yea he's just thinking about something.

Claire Brown) Ok can you guys come with me?

Steve Murphy) ok Shaun come on.

Shaun listens and joins his Brother and Claire inside the Hospital.

They go inside the Hospital and into the Sugical room and wait till the surgery is done.

FLASHBACK

The two brothers get on a abandoned bus and sit down on a seat.

Shaun Murphy) Can we get a TV?

Steve Murphy) No

Shaun Murphy) Why not?

Steve Murphy) Because we're poor dude. We live in a bus.

Shaun Murphy) You think Mom is looking for us?

Steve Murphy) No, she loves us but she knows it's better this way.

They eat lunch but Steve breaks the silence.

Steve Murphy) I got you a present.

Shaun Murphy) It's not my Birthday.

Steve Murphy) I got you a present anyway.

Steve walks to the back and gets a tool box.

Shaun tries to open it but is unsusesfull so Steve does it.

He finds a Toy Scaplel, Steve touches his hair.

END OF FLASHBACK 

Shaun straightens his hair and grabs his Toy scaplel.

The surgery is successful.

LATER 

Shaun and Steve both get Lunch and sit down and eat. Aaron Glassman comes to the table and sits across from the two brothers.

Aaron Glassman) Hello Steve.

Steve Murphy) Hi Aaron

Aaron Glassman) You saved that boy's life.

Shaun Murphy) Oh good his name is Adam trama nerothoacts. I'm hungry.

Steve and Aaron Glassman smile

Aaron Glassman) The Inteview begins in 45 Minutes. Can you stay with Steve until I get back?

Shaun Murphy) Ok

Aaron Glassman) Ok

Aaron Glassman pats his back and leaves.

Claire comes by and sits down next to the two brothers.

Claire Brown) Hey, you're both new to town right?

The Two brothers both say yes.

Claire Brown) Well I'm sure you guys have a lot of questions?

Shaun Murphy) No

Claire Brown) You have to be curious about the place about the people?

Shaun Murphy) Dr Glassman gave us both the map of the Hospital and I got a map of San Jose Online.

Claire Brown) Ok

She gets up and before she walks away Shaun asks a question.

Shaun Murphy) I do have one question?

Claire Brown) Yea?

Shaun Murphy) Why were you rude to me when we first met and nicer to me the second time we met and now you want to be my friend? Which time was it that you were pretending?

Claire doesn't say anything that's when Aaron Glassman walks by

Aaron Glassman) Shaun we're ready.

Steve touches Shaun on the shoulder.

Steve Murphy) Good luck big bro you got this.

Shaun Murphy) Thank you

He goes with Aaron Glassman while Steve stays behind and Talks with Claire.

Claire Brown) So was that your Brother?

Steve Murphy) Well Older Brother I'm his Younger Brother only 1 year apart, I take care of him more than he takes care of me he has Autism but I love him I would do anything for him. Just be nice to him not everybody has been nice to him all his life ok?

Claire Brown) I will I have to go, bye

Steve Murphy) bye

Claire then goes back to work.

At the conference room Shaun Murphy is getting asked a Question.

Dr Aioke) Dr. Murphy, Shaun I'll like you to tell us why you want to become a surgeon?

The Board is waiting for a answer while Shaun is thinking.

FLASHBACK 

A Group of kids are at a Abandoned train Station to go play hide and seek and Shaun and Steve are with them.

Shaun Murphy) Why do I want them to be my friends?

Steve Murphy) Everybody needs friends Shaun it's going to be fun ok? Play hide and seek maybe Ok?

Shaun nods and everybody opens the train Station. Shaun And Steve Gets on a Train.

Steve Murphy) Told ya it's fun right?

Shaun Murphy) Shhhhhh!

Steve Murphy) Hey you know what...

Steve then loses his balance and slips but Shaun is there to catch him.

Shaun Murphy) Hold on!

Shaun then brings him up on the train.

Steve Murphy) You saved me, thanks Shaun.

Shaun Murphy) I didn't want to lose the only brother I had, I didn't know what would happen if I lost you.

Shaun cries.

Steve Murphy) Hey it's ok I'm ok and I'm here and you will never lose me because I'll be here always, ok?

Shaun nods

Steve Murphy) Ok lets go I don't want to play this game anymore it's too dangerous.

They leave the Abandoned train station.

END OF FLASHBACK

Shaun is still thinking about his answer when he says something.

Shaun Murphy) The day when the rain smelled like ice cream my bunny went to heaven in front of my eyes. The day when the copper pipes in the old building smelled like burnt food my Brother almost went to heaven in front of my eyes. I couldn't save one of them it's sad one never had the chance to become a adult but one did the other one should have become a adult, the one should of have had children of their own and loved those children. And I want to make that possible for other people. And I want to make a lot of money so that I could have a television.

Dr. Aioke)

Dr Aioke gets up

Dr. Aioke) I want to be the first to welcome you to San Jose St. Bonaventure Hospital.

Shaun shakes her hand

Dr. Aioke) We're very proud to have you.

Everyone claps for Shaun.

After the interview Shaun then goes to his first surgery and afterwards he is Happy for the first time in a while.

FLASHBACK

Shaun and Steve are sitting on a bus after Steve hands him his Present.

Steve Murphy) Never forget your the smart one you can do anything and I'm proud of you Shaun.

Shaun smiles.

END OF FLASHBACK 

END OF CHAPTER


	2. First full day for everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shaun Murphy and Steve start their first day of work at St Bonaventure.

Later that week after Shaun got the job at the hospital Steve decided to get a job at the Hospital too but not as a surgeon but as a food service worker at the cafeteria in the Hospital so Steve can always keep a eye on Shaun. After he got accepted into the job Aaron Glassman lended Steve his old car so he could drive to his work with Shaun because they have the same schedule's well sorta since Shaun sometimes works different times but Shaun wouldn't have to take the City Bus all the time. During that week they also brought a Two Bedroom Apartment and yea life is good for them.

THE FIRST DAY

The Two brothers wake up and get ready for the day first they eat breakfast then take a shower then they are out of the door. They stop at a Elevator and wait to go down.

Man) Where to?

Shaun Murphy) San Jose St. Bonaventure Hospital I'm a Surgical Resident and today's our first full day!

Steve softly laughs.

Man) I meant Floor?

Shaun Murphy) Oh,ground Floor.

They then exit the Apartment Building and Shaun gets in Steve's car and they drive to the Hospital.

ON THE WAY

Steve Murphy) You nervous,scared?

Shaun Murphy) I'm a little nervous but I'm not scared.

Steve Murphy) Why are you nervous?

Shaun Murphy) I'm nervous because what If I make a mistake on the table and someone dies because of my mistake.

Steve Murphy) We all make mistakes Shaun it's a part of life, if we didn't make mistakes we would be perfect all the time and no one is perfect that includes you.

Steve looks at Shaun and gives him a smile Shaun looks back.

Shaun Murphy) Are you nervous?

Steve thinks for a second.

Steve Murphy) Me, nah I've had jobs before like this it should be a piece of cake and maybe I'll make a few friends at my job, so should you.

Looks at Shaun.

Shaun Murphy) I'll try Claire seems nice though.

Steve Murphy) Yea I guess she is.

They arrive at the Hospital and say goodbye

Steve Murphy) Have a fun day at work Shaun.

Shaun Murphy) You too Steve.

FLASHBACK 

The Two Brothers are at a house in Casper Wyoming talking to someone.

Steve Murphy) You may remember me from last Year we sell chocolate bars every year to pay for our class trip to Mount Rushmore.

Man) Ok

Steve Murphy) But this year we're not going to Mount Rushmore because Kenny can't go he's got Cancer so Samantha had the idea that if he can't go none of us would go and we all thought that was a great idea so we're going to have a party at the Hospital for him.

Steve and Shaun are walking back to Their bus after they talked with the man.

Shaun Murphy) There are two Kenney's in your class is it Kenny L or Kenny M?

Steve Murphy) No one's sick.

Shaun Murphy) You lied? You weren't supposed to lie.

Steve Murphy) Yea and you and me aren't supposed to stave we need money for food.

Shaun Murphy) Was any of that true?

Steve Murphy) Yea we're not going to Mount Rushmore.

FLASHBACK

Shaun and Steve are outside a Stranger home in Casper Wyoming.

Shaun Murphy) I don't know what to say?

Steve Murphy) You'll learn by doing.

Shaun knocks on the door and the Door opens.

Shaun Murphy) Hi

Shaun looks at his Brother and he nods.

Shaun Murphy) My Brother said there's a kid named Kenny and he's sick and he might die you should give us money?

He slams the door.

A few minutes later they are still standing near the Door.

Steve Murphy) Do it again.

Shaun knocks on the Door again and the guy brings a gun.

Man) Get the hell away from me you moron!

Steve Murphy) Lets get out of here!

Shaun almost leaves but is stopped by his Brother.

Steve Murphy) Wait,Wait, Wait if you want to get anything in life Shaun there's one thing you got to do never be afraid.

Steve grabs a rock and Thows it

Steve Murphy) You're the Moron!

Afterwards they run away together.

END OF FLASHBACK

Meanwhile at the Cafeteria Steve is getting adjusted to his new workplace and someone comes by and greets him, the person who is greeting him has white skin and long hair that's shaped like a mullet and he is around Steve's age.

Alex Ross) Hi I'm Alex Ross!

Gives out hand and Steve shakes it

Steve Murphy) Steve Murphy it's nice to meet you!

Alex Ross) It's nice to meet you too Steve. So is this your first day working here?

Steve Murphy) Yes how did you know?

Alex Ross) I'm a psychic, I know a newcomer when I see one and that is you.

Alex Points at him.

Steve smiles.

Steve Murphy) And how long have you been here you've surly been here longer than me?

Alex Ross) Three Years

Steve Murphy) Wow, any reason why you applied here?

Alex thinks for a second.

Alex Ross) Well I hated my last job which was fixing AC's,

And I wanted to try something new, also they pay great money here, what about you?

Steve Murphy) I moved here because my older Brother got a Inteview for this Hospital and he got in.

Alex Ross) Oh congrats to him.

Steve Murphy) Thank you he worked very hard for this. Another reason is that I wanted to keep a eye on him see how he's doing you know being a good Brother.

Alex Ross is confused.

Alex Ross) Isn't he independent can he take care of himself?

Steve Murphy) He can a little bit but he is Autistic.

Alex has a serious face on.

Alex Ross) Oh that must be rough having a Brother like that.

Steve Murphy) It is, some days are hard but some days are enjoyable, I'll rather have Shaun as a Brother than not have him as a Brother I love him.

Alex has a smile on his face.

Alex Ross) Well I better get back to work can't have breaks all the time! But it was nice talking to you hopefully we'll talk more soon?

Steve Murphy) Yea talk to you later.

Alex gives a nod and is off.

A FEW HOURS LATER

Right when his shift is almost over Steve gets a visitor and it's Claire.

Steve Murphy) Hi Claire.

Claire Brown) Hi what's your name again?

Steve Murphy) Its Steve Murphy.

Claire Brown) Oh ok

Steve Murphy) Is my Brother okay?

Claire Brown) Yes he is fine.

Steve Murphy) Then why are you here, to get food i assume?

Claire Brown) No I want to ask you for your Phone number?

Steve Murphy) Why? You barely know me.

Claire Brown) Because if something happens with Shaun or if I need help asking something from you I know who to call.

Steve Sighs

Steve Murphy) Ok

They exchange numbers a few minutes later Steve finishes his shift and he gets a text from Shaun. The text reads...

Shaun Murphy) I NEED TO BORROW YOUR CAR IT IS A EMERGENCY MEET ME AT THE ENTRANCE OF THE HOSPITAL.

Steve replied ok and waited for Shaun. Shaun went in Steve's car and went to thier Destination. Steve parked near the sidewalk and they both got out.

FLASHBACK

A young Shaun Murphy is walking to his Parents house and is hesitant on knocking on their door but he doesn't Knock and just runs away.

END OF FLASHBACK

Shaun knocks and knocks till the person comes out.

Man) What the hell its after 1.

Shaun Murphy) I ran tests the results were ambiguous I think Martine has a bad Sickness.

Man) Anbigues test?

Shaun Murphy) It's a genetic condition the symptoms are very similar distress.

Man) Call us tomorrow.

Shaun Murphy) Ok she may not be alive in the Morning!

Man) Does your boss know you're here?

Shaun Murphy) No I think he'll be upset with me being here.

Man) I am not waking my Daughter up In the middle of the school night because of some freak. And you don't need to call me in the morning because I'll be calling your boss in the morning.

The man shuts the Door.

Steve Mutters.

Steve Murphy) That was rude.

Shaun knocks on the door again and it opens.

Shaun Murphy) Were you being sarcastic?

The women) How hard is it to get rid of someone.

Shaun Murphy) You're right I'm weird part of my weirdness is that I percevperate that means I keep thinking about things so I will keep knocking on your door until I know Martine is ok.

Shaun runs out of breath and the parents let Shaun and his brother into the house.

Women) Martine? Martine? Martine?

They go to her bed to wake her but nothings happening.

Shaun Murphy) Martine you need to wake up!

She still doesn't wake up and Shaun orders his Brother to start his car.

FLASHBACK

A young Shaun Murphy is running on the street then he sees Aaron Glassman's car and the car stops.

Aaron Glassman) Shaun what's wrong?

Shaun Murphy) My Brother he passed out.

Shaun gets in the car with his Brother still passed out and is holding his head.

Aaron Glassman) Shaun it's going to be ok he's just passed out he is going to live.

END OF FLASHBACK

They get to the hospital on time and the Doctors perform surgery on her. After the surgery the two Brothers go home to get some much needed sleep.

ON THE WAY HOME

Steve Murphy) Shaun I still can believe you followed my advice a few years back and tried to Threaten someone by throwing a rock in their window.

Steve gives a smirk at Shaun.

Shaun Murphy) It was the only way to get them to do what I want.

Steve Murphy) Well you sure succeeded.

Shaun Murphy) Yes I did.

END OF CHAPTER


	3. New Neighbors

Shaun Murphy and Steve are sitting at a table in their apartment looking outside looking at a stray cat.

Steve Murphy) Huh, I see we have another cat outside our home. The cats sure love us.

Shaun Murphy) Yes they do I love cats as well they are kind animals and they don't cause a lot of trouble.

Steve Murphy) Would you like to have a cat someday as a pet Shaun?

Shaun Murphy) Yes I would though I don't have enough money to buy one now but someday I will.

Suddenly they hear a knock on their door.

Shaun Murphy) I'll get it.

Shaun opens the door and finds someone standing there.

Lea Dilallo) So I'm in the middle of uncharted and I'm dead can I borrow some triple A's? I'm your neighbor.

Shaun Murphy) Hello

Lea Dilallo) 34

Shaun Murphy) My brother and I moved in last week 33! We work in a hospital.

Lea Dilallo) That's cool!

Shaun Murphy) Yes

Lea Dilallo) Triple a's please?

Shaun Murphy) Battery's?

Lea Dilallo) Right do you have any?

Shaun gets the batteries and hands them to her.

Shaun Murphy) Triple a Battery's.

Lea Dilallo) Thank you piece of advice don't feed the cat.

Shaun Murphy) What cat?

Lea Dilallo) Feed it once and it will never leave you alone. Thank you for the Batteries neighbor.

Shaun Murphy) Your welcome!

She leaves and Shaun closes his door.

A At work Steve gets a phone call from Claire.

Steve Murphy) Hello?

Claire Brown ) Hi it's me. What are you doing?

Steve Murphy) I'm on break what's up?

Claire Brown) Oh it's Shaun he seems strange today and he won't answer my questions.

Steve Murphy) well he doesn't like to answer some questions and he's getting used to living in a new city and getting a job.

Claire Brown) He seems different today like I can kinda talk to him.

Steve Murphy) If you want to get to know him more you have to figure out your own way in, I have to go bye.

He hangs up and goes back to work.

FLASHBACK 

Young Shaun Murphy and young Steve Murphy are sitting in a police car waiting to be picked up by their parents.

A police officer enters the car.

Police officer) You're home. Dad and mom had a tough night with your brother passing out. Come on let's go.

He tries to grab Steve and Shaun but Shaun resents.

Shaun Murphy) No No! I can't go back I wont go back we won't go back! Never again!

Shaun starts pounding on the window while Steve is still sleeping.

END OF FLASHBACK 

FLASHBACK

Shaun and Steve are at a police station just waiting for anything to happen. A police officer then comes by with two slushy's in his hand one strawberry one blueberry he hands the strawberry one to Steve and the Blueberry one to Shaun.

Police Officer) It's sweet you'll like it.

Steve Murphy) Thank you so much.

Police Officer) It's no problem.

He walks away.

Police Officer) What should I do with them child services, foster homes they don't want to be with their parents that's for sure.

Shaun and Steve both drink their slushy.

END OF FLASHBACK 

FLASHBACK 

Shaun and Steve Murphy are at a Foster care home Shaun is reading a medical book while Steve is playing a video game.

Police Officer) What's wrong with him?

Foster care Worker) He's autistic Officer.

Police Officer) What does that mean? Does he need to be in a Hospital?

Aaron Glassman) Last place he should be in a hospital.

Aaron Glassman walks to Shaun and Steve and turns on a light and look at him.

END OF FLASHBACK   
FLASHBACK

Shaun, Steve and Aaron Glassman are sitting at a restaurant eating Breakfast the two boys look sad from having to run away from their parents but they know it's for the best but they still miss having parents. Aaron Glassman sees this and replaces Shaun's food with his medical book.

Aaron Glassman) You'll both stay with me tonight and tomorrow we'll figure out the rest.

Shaun and Steve both look at Aaron Glassman and Steve nods his head.

END OF FLASHBACK

At the Cafeteria Steve hands the food that Shaun and Aaron Glassman orderd and hands it to them and they begin eating and talking and Steve joins in.

Later that day when Steve finished work he went home and he saw a girl two doors near his apartment she looked the same age as him she was not that tall compared to him had pale skin and had long straight dark brown hair. When he saw her he couldn't believe his eyes she was the prettiest woman in the room right now but he had to act normal.

Steve Murphy) Hi

Avia Green) Hello are you new here?

Steve shakes his head.

Steve Murphy) Kinda I moved in here about 3 weeks ago.

Avia Green) Cool I just moved in.

Steve Murphy) Ah welcome I'm sure you'll love it here I certainly do.

Avia Green) Thank you, I'm Avia Green by the way!

Avia gives out her hand and Steve shakes it.

Steve Murphy) Steve Murphy I hope we see each other more.

Avia Green) I'm sure we will, I got to go but I'll see you around.

Steve Murphy) Ok see you around Avia.

After that they depart ways and Steve has a smile on his face.

END OF CHAPTER


	4. Ghosts of our past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shaun sees someone from his past that gave him a lot of trouble.

Shaun is in his apartment sleeping when he hears a drop of water in his sink he wakes up, after he wakes up he wakes Steve up as well. Steve still groggy walks to the kitchen.

Steve Murphy) Shaun why did you wake me up at 3am?

Shaun Murphy) I've looked everywhere I need to find it my screwdriver.

Steve is still confused.

Steve Murphy) Why do you need a screwdriver Shaun?

Shaun still pacing.

Shaun Murphy) It's for our sink it won't stop dripping.

Steve Murphy) You know if we can't find your screwdriver we can always buy another one?

Shaun Murphy) I don't want another screwdriver I want my screwdriver!

Steve Murphy) Ok! I get it, I'll look around for it.

Steve looks around the Apartment for Shaun's screwdriver and he finds it.

Steve Murphy) Found it! It was in the drawer.

Steve hands the screwdriver to Shaun.

Steve Murphy) Now why don't we figure out something about the sink tomorrow we both have to get up early for work today.

Shaun Murphy) Ok

Shaun goes back to bed to sleep and Steve does the same afterwards.

After work Shaun is going home on a city bus and he thinks about something.

FLASHBACK

Shaun Murphy enters his and Steve's room in his Parents house and sees Steve looking at a porn magazine but Steve hides it away.

Steve Murphy) Gezz you scared me.

Shaun Murphy) What are you reading?

Steve Murphy) Nothing

Shaun Murphy) Can I read it?

Steve Murphy) No

Shaun Murphy) Why?

Steve Murphy) Because

Shaun Murphy) Why?

Shaun sits down on his bed next to Steve.

Steve Murphy) Because

Shaun Murphy) Why?

Steve Murphy) Because there's nothing to read. Just pitcures.

Steve hands Shaun his porn Magazine.

Shaun Murphy) Where did you get this?

Steve Murphy) Colleen Myers her dad has so many in his closet he doesn't even know which ones he takes.

Shaun Murphy) She's pretty.

Shaun looks at a photo in the magazine.

Steve Murphy) She sure is.

Marcie Murphy then comes in their room.

Marcie Murphy) It's bedtime that means lights out

Steve nods and she closes the door.

END OF FLASHBACK 

Shaun realizes he passed his stop and he gets off the bus and is standing on the sidewalk unsure of what to do but then Lea picks him up and drives him home. Later he dicides that he will visit the repair man tomorrow.

The next day Shaun, Steve and Aaron Glassman are eating breakfast and talking about things.

Aaron Glassman) So how is your job Steve?

Steve Murphy) Oh it's wonderful the customers are nice and I like working with my coworkers.

Aaron Glassman) That's good

Steve looks at Shaun and says...

Steve Murphy) And it turns out that we have a new neighbor her name is Avia Green and she is the door that's on the other side of our other neighbor's door, so it turns out that we will have company.

Shaun Murphy) Ok I love company.

Steve Murphy) That's good maybe we will all be friends in the future.

Shaun Murphy) I don't know about that it's too far in advance.

They finish the conversation and resume eating.

A few hours later after Steve's shift he is invited with his brother by Claire and Jared to go have a drink so he accepts.

AT THE BAR

Steve, Shaun, Claire and Jared are at the bar and Shaun looks around. Steve looks at him.

Steve Murphy) Are you good if the music is loud for you or if you are uncomfortable we can just go we don't have to stay.

Shaun Murphy) I'm good

Steve Murphy) Ok

Steve takes a sip of his alcoholic drink and Shaun does the same.

After Shaun looks around more he stares at the bar table where he sees Colleen Myers looking at him like she wants to seduce him but Shaun is not having it.

FLASHBACK

Young Shaun Murphy is sitting on a bench in the Middle School Playground, Colleen then shows up.

Collen Myers) Hi Shaun

Shaun Murphy) Hi Collen

Shaun doesn't give her eye contact.

Collen Myers) I heard Steve showed you my dads magazine did you like it? Don't worry I'm not going to tell anyone there's nothing to be embarrassed about all guys like that kind of stuff. Want to know a secret about me? I think you're really cute.

Shaun smiles

Shaun Murphy) You smell like bubble gum.

Collen Myers) I know my lipgloss.

Collen puts lipstick on.

Collen Myers) Come here. Come here silly.

She urges him and Shaun follows her into the woods.

Collen Myers) Do you think I'm pretty?

Shaun nods

Collen Myers) I like you too. I'll show you mine if you show me yours?

He gives no response.

Collen Myers) Come on I'm curious? You must be curious?

Shaun Murphy) Can I have a kiss? I want to know what if feels like.

Collen Myers) I'll give you a kiss if you show me?

Shaun Murphy) Show you what?

Collen Myers) You know, pull down your pants.

Shaun Murphy) No

Collen Myers) Come on Shaun.

Shaun Murphy) No I got to go.

Shaun starts to leave but is stopped by kids who laugh at him.

Collen Myers) Oh my god I can't believe you were going to pull it out.

Shaun Murphy) No I wasn't!

Collen Myers) I'm likely to ever kiss a creepy weirdo like you!

Steve comes in the woods and saves him.

Steve Murphy) Leave him alone! Come on let's go.

They leave the woods and go back to Class.

END OF FLASHBACK 

Shaun is still looking at Collen and his Brother notices.

Steve Murphy) Shaun are you ok?

Shaun doesn't give a answer and Steve asks again.

Steve Murphy) Shaun are you ok?

Shaun finally answers.

Shaun Murphy) There is someone at the bar that's looking at me in a weird way I think that is Collen Myers the person that builled me in my past.

Steve Murphy) Do you wanna go?

Shaun Murphy) No I want to talk to her.

Steve Murphy) Then I'm coming with you.

Shaun Murphy) Ok

They both say goodbye to Claire and Jared and go see Collen Myers.

They sit at the bar and introduce themselves.

Steve Murphy) Hi I'm not sure that you remember us it's been a long time but I'm Steve Murphy and this is my brother Shaun.

Collen Myers) Omg! I do remember you, you guys were in my class together and we were friends.

Shaun Murphy) No we were not friends, you bullied me and made my life in middle school horrible!

Collen Myers) Oh, if I did anything in the past that might of hurt you I'm sorry I truly am.

Shaun Murphy) If you have known what you did in the past and owned up to it I would accept your apology but I wouldn't forgive you. So no I don't accept your apology or forgive you, Let's go Steve.

Steve agrees and the two brothers get out of the bar.

When they get home they see Avia Green outside her door.

Steve Murphy) Hi Avia what are you doing?

Avia Green) Just checking my mail see if I have any.

Steve Murphy) Oh well I'm glad you're outside your room because I want you to meet someone this is my older brother.

Steve looks at him and Shaun introduces himself.

Shaun Murphy) Hi I'm Dr Shaun Murphy it's very nice to meet you!

Avia Green) It's nice to meet you too Shaun, my name is Avia Green.

Avia gives out her hand to shake but Shaun declines.

Shaun Murphy) Ok

Shaun leaves and goes to his apartment

Steve Murphy) I'm sorry about that he doesn't really like giving handshakes.

Avia Green) I understand.

Steve Murphy) I got to go I'll see you tomorrow ok?

Avia Green) All right

Steve leaves and closes his Apartment door and Avia does the same.

END OF CHAPTER


	5. I couldn’t save him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shaun loses a patient that looks like his Brother and he is sad about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone thank you for the reviews and as always enjoy this story! This is kinda a sad chapter so bring tissues.

In the morning Steve woke up and went to Knock on Avia green's door and she answered.

Avia Green) Hello Steve

Steve Murphy) Hi Avia I was wondering since I don't have work tomorrow maybe we can take a walk together at the local park down the street, if you are up for it of course?

Avia Green) I don't have anything planned for tomorrow so sure.

Steve Murphy) Is tomorrow early in the morning before the sunrise good? I've always wanted to see the sunrise I never did before.

Avia Green) Sure I cant wait, see you tomorrow early in the Morning.

Steve Murphy) Bye

With that Avia closes her door and Steve gets ready for work.

FLASHBACK 

Steve Murphy and Shaun Murphy are in their abandoned bus just reading books and talking at the same time.

Steve Murphy) What do you think of Miss Gannett?

Shaun Murphy) She's nice.

Steve Murphy) I think she's callipygian.

Shaun Murphy) She's what?

Steve Murphy) Callipygian? It means having shapely buttocks, Shaun duh.

END OF FLASHBACK

At work on Steve and Shaun's break time they are sitting with Aaron Glassman in the cafeteria just finishing talking about the new patient that came in called Evan Gallico.

Steve Murphy) I still can't believe that there is someone here that looks like a younger version of me it's so weird and interesting at the same time.

Shaun Murphy) Yes it is, it happened to me too some people are saying that I look almost identical to Norman Bates I Believe them, but I'm not him he kills people and I save people.

Aaron Glassman) Hmm

Shaun Murphy) He's the patient doesn't he have the right to know to truth?

Steve Murphy) Yes and No some people can take it well while some people can't.

Aaron Glassman looks at Steve Agreeing.

Aaron Glassman) Well No he's also a minor so no he doesn't.

Shaun Murphy) Evan's very intelligent he'll be able to handle it.

Aaron Glassman) Well Shaun maybe it's not just about Evan maybe it's about his parents as well maybe it's just too difficult for them to tell Evan right now I don't know.

Shaun Murphy) Then they are the ones who shouldn't be told.

Aaron Glassman) Let me ask you both this what's so wrong about Evan being allowed to enjoy much of his life as possible.

Shaun Murphy) Evan wants to know the truth.

Steve Murphy) But it could devastate him.

Aaron Glassman) How do you know that?

Aaron Glassman looks at Steve.

Aaron Glassman) If this was you would you want to know the truth.

Steve thinks for a minute.

FLASHBACK 

Shaun is in his Parents house in his and his Brother room and Steve comes in and shuts the door.

Steve Murphy) Dad's such a tool, I found my birthday Present in his closet where they always hide it I was just about to open it when dad caught me snooping and freaked out. I hate all that Phony surprise stuff.

Shaun Murphy) It is a water Canon. I was with mom when she bought it.

Steve Murphy) Thank you Shaun, Your Honestly is refreshing!

Shaun looks at Steve.

END OF FLASHBACK

Steve Murphy) Yes I would want to know the truth.

Aaron Glassman) Well there's nothing we can do about it it's not your decision it's theirs he's thier son.

Shaun then Leaves.

Steve talks to Shaun but Shaun ignores him.

Steve Murphy) Aren't you going to eat your food? Fine i guess I'll throw this perfect food down the trash.

Steve throws Shaun's food in the trash and resumes his work.

FLASHBACK 

Shaun and Steve are in thier Abandoned bus and Shaun sent Steve a birthday card. And a newspaper

Steve Murphy) Recycling Shaun very responsible

Steve Opens the Newspaper.

Shaun Murphy) It's a book.

Steve Murphy) I appreciate that.

The book reads To kill a Mockingbird.

Steve Murphy) Thanks Shaun

END OF FLASHBACK 

Meanwhile at work Steve and Alex are doing their work and Steve says something.

Steve Murphy) Have you heard? There is a new patient called Evan Gallico and my Brother says that he looks like a younger version of me.

Alex Ross) No I haven't heard but that's pretty cool and wired and interesting.

Steve Murphy) Have you ever seen someone that looks completely identical to you? my Brother has.

Alex Ross) Yes there is this character on this show that I watch called Stranger things called Steve, and it freaked me out a lot. Because we have the same personalities. What Dopelganger does your Brother have?

Steve Murphy) Norman Bates from Bates motel.

Alex Ross) Oh wow

Alex laughs and Steve laughs too

Alex Ross) I'm just glad he isn't a killer in real life because if he was I'll be getting out of this Hospital.

Steve Murphy) No he is the complete opposite.

Alex Ross nods

Steve Murphy) I will go see Evan though because he doesn't have much time to live he has cancer.

Alex Ross) Oh

Steve Murphy) Yea I'm going to see him when my shift is over.

Later after his shift ended Steve goes to see Evan Gallico and is surprised to see how much he looks like a younger version of him.

Steve Mutters.

Steve Murphy) It really is like talking to your younger self only thing is that he's not related to me.

Steve comes in the room and introduces himself.

Steve Murphy) Hi I'm Steve Murphy I'm Shaun Murphy's younger brother only by 1 year apart.

Evan Gallico) Hi I'm Evan Gallico it's nice to meet you too.

Steve Murphy) Wow this does feel weird.

Evan Gallico) Why is it weird to you?

Steve Murphy) Because you look exactly like me when I was your age only my hair was longer.

Evan Gallico) Oh do you think people will confuse me with you?

Steve Murphy) Not so likely the only people that know me from my past is my Brother, Aaron Glassman and... my parents.

Steve has a sad face on

Evan Gallico) What happened to them?

Steve Murphy) We left them and they forgot about us. Somedays I wish I had good perfect parents like yours

Evan Gallico) I'm glad I have good parents, even though I'm going to pass away soon.

Steve Murphy) Hey even if you pass away they won't forget you or if they have another child they still won't forget you either. Can I tell you something?

Evan Gallico) Sure

Steve Murphy) Hold on to you life as long as you can, make lasting friendships, go to places you never been to before, seek discomfort.

Evan Gallico) Thank you for the advice.

Steve Murphy) you're welcome

With that Steve left the room to wait for his Brother outside.

Shaun Murphy entered the room where Evan Gallico was in, and he found him sleeping.

Evan Gallico) The coast is clear?

Shaun Murphy) Yes

Evan Gallico) Thank you

Shaun Murphy) I was wrong.

Evan Gallico) You tried.

Shaun Murphy) I was wrong, your parents hate me.

Evan Gallico) I know

Shaun Murphy) I gave you false hope.

Evan Gallico) Yea but for a minute there it was pretty awesome.

Shaun Murphy) I'm going to ask you for a favor.

Shaun sits down.

Evan Gallico) Woah I'm not giving away my make a wish.

Shaun Murphy) Would you mind if I read you something it's not long?

Evan Gallico) That I can do.

Shaun takes out the book To kill a Mockingbird the one where Steve finished for Shaun and Shaun reads the first Chapter for Evan.

FLASHBACK 

After confronting their Parents Steve and Shaun returned back to Thier Abandoned bus to sleep. After a while of sleep Steve had a Nightmare of him dying and woke up screaming.

Shaun woke up too and asked him something.

Shaun Murphy) What's wrong?

Steve Murphy) I had a Nightmare It's ok now.

Shaun Murphy) Oh ok.

Shaun starts to go back to his bed but Steve stops him.

Steve Murphy) Shaun can I sleep with you just for tonight I just need someone there to tell me it's alright.

Shaun Murphy) Sure of course.

Steve comes in the bed with him and Shaun wraps him around his arms, Even though he doesn't like Physical contact with anyone he doesn't mind it with Steve.

Shaun Murphy) I know I haven't been a big Brother to you over these last few weeks but like you said we take care of each other and right now I'm taking care of you.

Shaun looks at Steve and Steve falls asleep in Shaun's arms and Shaun does the same.

END OF FLASHBACK 

Shaun finishes the first chapter and closes the book.

Evan Gallico) Sounds like a good book I can't wait to read more.

Shaun Murphy) Thank you

He places the book down on Evan's bed.

Shaun Murphy) That's all.

Shaun then leaves while not trying to shed tears but he is useless the tears come out.

The ride home was silent and when they got home Shaun immediately shut his door and Steve knew something was up.

Steve Murphy) Shaun are you alright?

Shaun doesn't answer and Steve walks closer to the door and tries again.

Steve Murphy) Shaun is everything ok?

Steve tries to turn the knob and what Steve finds shocks him

Shaun is sitting down on the ground with his toy scalpel Steve gave to him and is crying softly.

Steve says nothing and sits down next to him

And when he sits down Shaun puts his head on his shoulder and cries while Steve is rubbing his back.

Steve Murphy) it's ok, we take care of each other that's what Brothers are for and right now I'm taking care of you.

Shaun heard these words and he still couldn't believe he has a Brother like Steve who could love him like no one else could. Not even his parents could love him as much as his brother loves him.

END OF CHAPTER


End file.
